


John's Last Letter

by mendystar1



Category: BBC Sherlock, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, Suicide, Suicide Notes, post the reichenbach falls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mendystar1/pseuds/mendystar1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Fall, John hasn't been the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	John's Last Letter

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this fanart by COEY + feyuca [x]

It’s time.

This has been postponed for quite some time because of him and the more I thought about it, the more fitting it was to jump like he did in the space he and I shared for the year we knew each other. As I write this I’m not afraid. I have already cheated death in the war and seen deaths in the battlefield in London. Death is an old friend.

Greg. I’m sorry that your last memory of me had to be this but I rather not have Mrs. Hudson be the one to find me this way. I have placed my will and other documents on the table. Please make sure they are given to Mycroft. Take care of yourself Greg.

To Mrs. Hudson. Thank you for everything and I’m sorry.

Mycroft. I think you’ve known for a while that I’ve forgiven you a long time ago. Maybe it’s a family trait. I can never stay mad at you Holmes.

You’re still a bastard.

Sherlock.

I’m coming home.

—-

John’s Will

——

I, John Hamish Watson declare all assets and valuables to be given to my sister, Harriet Watson in the terms that she goes to rehab and try to stay sober. All clothing will be donated. Scientific items and research that belonged to Sherlock that I have yet to donate can be donated to schools and hospitals. I wish only for a small service for close relatives and friends and that my body rest beside my friend, Sherlock Holmes.

John Hamish Watson

——————

New text post on johnwatsonblog.co.uk

—-

This will be the last.

I wonder sometimes why I still write blog posts about you (I don’t post them of course, I don’t want people analyzing us anymore) when you’re no longer here to make snide comments about them. I’m sorry that my grammar isn’t up to par to yours. (You prat) Though I miss those snide comments now. (You’re still a prat)

These past 2 years since you jumped (Just stop it. Stop this), I’ve been grieving. Barely eating. Barely sleeping. I’m like you without all the case solving and arrogance of not needing to take care of my transport. (Idiot). I’ve spent these years proving your innocence, saving your name by working with Greg on your past cases using my notes for my blog posts and the deduction skills I’ve picked up on. I’m not at your level yet but I still see more than others. (It’s true what you say about Anderson. He is an idiot.) I recently published a book of all our cases, a sad attempt of me trying to keep your presence with me. You were starting to fade like a dying star that shines in the night sky. I can no longer hear your voice or see you in the flat. I just wanted to see you. I wanted to make you immortal, a version of you that will live beyond both our years. (I wanted you to live.) A person so brilliant shouldn’t be hidden, they should be shared but I left some things out. For me. And I know you wouldn’t want anyone to think you were anything but brilliant. (You egomaniac). I even wrote a story of you coming back from the dead and we retired to the countryside where you studied bees and we lived until we were old, happy and we died peacefully in our chairs across from each other in front of the fireplace.

This is the last. 

I wanted to write this last thing for you, if you can somehow read it over there. 

I wanted you to know that before you, I had nothing. I was a shade of a man that I was but you saw me for who I was and more. And I’m thankful for that because you saved me.

I only wished that I could have saved you.

—-

Blog post saved as private

Post date April 6, 2013. 2:21am

———————-

You did save me.

\- S.H.

—

Blog post saved as private

Post date April 7, 2013. 4:51am

—————-

News broadcast on April 7. 2013. 9:45am

John Hamish Watson, former British army officer and doctor of the Fifth Northumberland Fusiliers has been announced dead when Detective Greg Lestrade, who found him in his flat, hung, just yesterday afternoon after his book about his best friend, Sherlock Holmes, was to be published that same evening.

—- —— ——- —— —— —— ——-


End file.
